Opinions
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Another Spongebob and Laura fanfiction, Laura is in college, while Spongebob is working at a local shack, training to be a frycook.. rated t to be safe.


**OK, ik i shouldn't be writing something else buuut i couldn't help it :T**

 **Also written for mephiles101**

Spongebob bit his lip as he held his hand out, he gasped when a pair of keys were dropped into his hand, he then looked up at the man who gave them to him, the man just smiled and nodded, having tears roll up in the boy's bright blue eyes.

* * *

"Oh, what is it!" Laura barked as her boyfriend guided her towards some unknown location with her blindfolded, "Do you trust me?" he softly asked her as he continued to push her forward, she hesitated to answer, "Sp, Robert." she shook her head as he jerked her to the side to keep her from running into a pole.

Of course she trusted him, she couldn't trust anyone more then she trusted him, "Ok, just, stay there, and, don't move, I'm right here." he said as he let go of her, she huffed out a breath crossing her arms, "Hmm, Robert this isn't-" she peeled the blind off to gasp shortly afterwards, where were they?

"R, Robert." she softly spoke, shaking her head before she looked at him as he stepped up in front of her, he smiled, taking her hand, and placing something in her palm, she stared at him before she turned to her hand to find that he'd given her a key.

"A, a key?" she questioned, and he smiled, "yeah, I, I have one too, look, I know this isn't perfect, but, it's what I could afford." he shook his head, and she looked into the empty living room, "I, I haven't got to shopping yet, but, that's because I wanted to wait for you to be there with me." he blushed.

Laura just looked down at her hand, "You mean, th, this is our place?" she asked, tears filled her eyes, and he nodded, "I, told you, it's not much but- and it's so close to your school, the bus stop is with in walking distance."

Stealing a kiss, "Oh, Spongebob, this place is perfect!" she said as she kissed him again, he pulled out, "R, really? It is?" he asked, and she hummed, "You're right though, we could go shopping, get a loveseat, and a bed, and some decorations." she scratched her chin, and he just smiled.

"So, this is ok? I mean, it's not a house, but it's ours." He gestured towards the rest of the place, it wasn't a big apartment, there was the living room that connected to the kitchen, a little hallway that lead to two bedrooms and a closet, white walls that they weren't aloud to paint, along with some wood flooring.

"The landlord of the complex gave me the keys this morning." He continued to talk, Laura smiled at him, he was over thinking this, "I love it, and I love you, and i'm so excited to take this next step with you." She smiled before she pulled him in a long kiss.

* * *

Laura hummed as she slid a shirt down her small frame as she stood in the mirror, she brushed her hair out of her face before she turned around to face the door just as Robert had walked in, he was adjusting some buttons on his uniform, before he looked up at her and smiled, "You ready for your first day?" he asked, and she nodded as he continued to approach her.

"Well, I am a little nervous, i mean, what if they don't like me? What if I'm an outcast, and what if I miss my first class, what if I get lost and-" she stopped when he smiled at her, "Oh, you'll do great, you'll make a bunch of friends, and, if people don't like you, that's fine, more for me." he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

Spongebob gasped as his watch started going off, "Oh barnacles, I have enough time to see you off, and then I have to go to work." he said, and she smiled, "Ok, i just have to put my shoes on." she said as she walked to the front door where their shoes were.

"Hey, you forgetting something?" he asked as he came out of the room with her book bag, she smiled, attempting to take it before he swung it over his shoulders, "Come on, babe, let's go before we miss the bus." he said as they walked out the door.

Spongebob hummed as he played with her fingers, wondering what size they were, and how long it would take the jeweler to melt one down to her size, he sighed deciding to just kiss and hold her hand, she had to worry about her school first, an him, keeping their house and her schooling paid for, before thinking about marriage, but it couldn't hurt to dream.

"I'm gonna miss you." he said as he kissed her, hugging her as he looked up at her school, he smiled, pulling out, "Now, go get smart, and make new friends ok?" he said as he kissed her forehead, "Ok, i've got to go babe, I'll see you in just a few hours when I get off, ok?" he said, and she nodded before they kissed again and he ran off.

Laura sighed as she looked up at the tall building, watching as different students came and left before she looked down at her schedule, and smiled before she started to make her way towards the entrance to find her first class.

* * *

Laura sighed as she stared down at her paperwork, listening to whatever the professor up front had to say, before her attention was drawn to a group behind her as she could hear them snickering, they had locked eyes for a second before she quickly turned away, blushing as they started snickering again.

She shook her head clear, trying to think about the only person who mattered, what could he plan for dinner? A movie night? Popcorn, fuzzy blankets and kisses, cuddles and his warm heart beat.

Laura couldn't help but to smile to herself, blushing even further at the thought of it, he'd tell her to ignore them, and that she was beautiful, and his, and everything to make her giggle like a schoolgirl, which, she technically was.

Laura hummed as she picked up her things to head to the next class, before she was knocked back into her seat, picking up her books and scattered papers, before she stood up to find that they were the girls that sat behind her.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't see you, i can be so gosh darn clumsy sometimes." she said, and Laura just smiled, just as her boyfriend would do, "It's fine, I'm a bit clumsy myself." she laughed as she stepped up to them, "You ladies go first." she said as she gestures downwards.

"Laura, right?" one of them asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs, "Um, yeah." she said, "Well, I'm Josie, and, this is Ariel." she said as she gestured to her friend, who was a pink toned fish, wearing a short white dress, while Josie, seemed to have a light orange color to her and curly black hair.

"You're new, right?" Josie asked, "Of course she's new, Josie, the real question is, are you doing anything later?" Ariel asked, "Um, well, me and my boyfriend are gonna hanging out at the place tonight, I think a movie night will be so romantic." she sighed as she had already started to think about it, "Oh, sorry, I was kinda out of the world just now." she said as they walked out of the class.

Her next class wouldn't be for another 30 or so minutes, "Do you girls know where any shops are?" she asked, "I could go for a snack and a drink." she said, and they both smiled, "we were both heading that way actually, you can come with us, and, tell us more about your, boyfriend."

Laura laughed as she listened to her new friends talk about things, like boys and, other things, "And then he was like-" "Laura!" they had all turned their attention forward when they seen a little yellow cube approach them.

"Oh my gosh, do you see that? What a loser." Josie snickered, having Laura look at her, "Loser?" she questioned, and Ariel shook her head, "I mean, look at em he's-" "Hey Laura." he said as he finally made it to them, wrapping his arms around her, "I almost didn't think I'd find you in time." he said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Um, excuse me, square dude, I think you might have the wrong gal." Josie scoffed, and Spongebob just looked at the girls, before glancing at Laura, "Yeah, the big doofus convention is back that way, better get going if you don't wanna be late." Ariel snickered, and Spongebob sighed, before looking back at Laura.

"Um, new friends?" he asked, and Laura shrugged, "Hmm, yeah, we kinda just met, so um.."

Laura smiled, "What are you doing here?" she asked, and he jumped, "Oh, right, sorry, I was so distracted by the stars, that I almost forgot." he said, smirking at his smart compliment, she only blushed, as he reached into his pocket, "You forgot your key, and, you don't want to lose that, listen, babe, I know you were waiting for tonight but, someone had just called in sick, and, he asked me to stay late, you know I wouldn't, but I, we, need the extra money." he said as he held her hands.

Laura sighed, smiling, "But, you are coming come tonight, right?" she asked, and laughed, "Where else would I go? I should be home by ten." he said as he kissed her cheek, "If you want, I can bring home something from work that I'll know you love." he said, and she just shook her head, "I'm happy as long as I get to see you before bed." she said before she kissed him.

"So, I guess, this is the boyfriend, you were talking about." Josie said as she looked at the yellow sponge who blushed, looking at Laura and smiling, "You talk about me? Nothing bad, I hope." he chuckled, and she laughed, "Nothing like that, just that, I have the best boyfriend in the world, is all." she rolled her eyes.

The two girls just looked at each other, before Ariel cleared her throat, "So, um, what classes are you in? Looking to be a teacher, or, somethin?" she asked, and Spongebob laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "neither, i'm not enrolled, i just came to see her before going back to work."

"Oh, so where do you work?" she asked, "Well, right now, i'm working at the FishTrap right now-" "A fry cook?" Josie scoffed, and Spongebob smiled, "I'm working to be one of the best, Ol' man Ted is training me, just until we eventually move to Bikini Bottom, and I can get a job at the greatest eating establishment ever built, The Krusty Krab."

"Oh my god, you really are a loser, you can't be serious, who wants to be a fry cook?" Josie rolled her eyes, bringing the sponge down a bit, "I, I do, I'm gonna become a professional, the world will be eating out of the palm of my hands, in no time."

"Pft, right, you'll never be anything but-" "Who are you to tell me how to run my career? I don't tell you that your dream is stupid, some real nice friends you have here, babe" he said as he looked at Laura and sighed, "It was really nice meeting you girls, and I had fun seeing you again, but, it looks like it's time for me to go, Ol' man Ted will be wondering where I am real soon." he said, and she smiled, "Ok, well, i'll see you when you get home than." she smiled, and nodded giving her a kiss on the cheek before he turned and left.

Laura quickly turned when she heard the girls snicker, "Omg, girl, you can't be serious, you're dating that?" Josie scoffed, and Laura smiled, "Since high school, he's a real sweetheart, isn't he?" she asked, "I'll tell you what he is."

"He's a loser, Laura, what are you doing with a guy like that?" she shook her head, "he's not even in school, you know you deserve so much better than, 'that'" Josie gestured towards where they'd last seen the boy.

"I appreciate your kind words, but, Robert is just fine, I love Robert, and, he loves me, and you shouldn't talk to him the way you were." she said, "I don't expect you girls to understand, no one does, but it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters, is us, and that he knows that I love him." she shook her head, "and, he loves me."

"Well, maybe it's because you've never had anyone else, girl, I know this guy, he is super attractive, you'd love him, and he'd love you, more then whatever that sponge ever could." Josie shook her head and Laura sighed, "Thank you, but it looks like I should head to my next class, i'll see you girls later." she nodded before she went the other way, leaving them behind.


End file.
